The continuation of the Cancer Biology Training Program is proposed at The University of Michigan. The central goal of this program is to train exceptional junior investigators to address fundamental biological problems related to human cancer. The Cancer Biology Training Program is both multidisciplinary and interdepartmental, drawing its strength from the interdisciplinary cooperation of 36 faculty members from 13 basic science and clinical departments within The University of Michigan Medical School: Biological Chemistry, Dermatology, Human Genetics, Internal Medicine, Microbiology & Immunology, Neurology, Otolaryngology, Pathology, Pediatrics, Pharmacology, Physiology, Radiation Oncology and Urology. The Program draws further strength from its association with The University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center. The Program trains both predoctoral and postdoctoral scholars with research opportunities focusing on four specific areas of research: Cancer Genetics and Virology, Cancer Cell Biology, Tumor Immunology and Immunotherapy, and Experimental Therapeutics. Postdoctoral fellows will have completed a Ph.D. degree in one of the physical or biological sciences, or have completed an M.D. degree. Predoctoral students will comprise a subset of students already accepted into established graduate programs in Biological Chemistry, Cell and Developmental Biology, Cellular and Molecular Biology, Human Genetics, Microbiology and Immunology, Neurosciences, Pathology, Pharmacology, or Physiology. All trainees must have significant interest in pursing a career in some aspect of cancer-related research. This interdepartmental training program is dove-tailed into existing departmental programs while providing a cohesive, high quality training experience in cancer biology. Predoctoral trainees will be expected to graduate to outstanding postdoctoral positions, while postdoctoral trainees should assume leading academic and research positions.